Fall of The Exzylum (The Finale)
'Fall of The Exzylum '''is the final series of Chapter I. Plot Synopsis The Series starts with Cruiser-X being reincarnated by The Hiatus. EvereX & Eclipse came over telling that they failed to annihilate Ridgeline. Cruiser-X planned about re-annihilating him but the plan has changed. He planned on destroying the CTC in an easier way. Eclipse replied that that kind of vengeance should not include their former town since they have been involved with the massacre of Cruiser-Mint Family. EvereX agreed but Cruiser-X seemed like he won't give mercy to them. EvereX was assigned to act like CrossMax (In CombineAir, CrossMax detonates the bomb causing the destruction of Car City where many people die in the situation.) to detonate the bomb that will cause the destruction of CTC. Eclipse wanted to stop Cruiser-X's plans but he can't since he was currently the leader of The Exzylum. However, as respect to the team, Eclipse let Cruiser-X did what he wants. In the forest, Ridgeline, City & Civic were on their way back to CTC. Ridgeline said to City that he failed to kill Eclipse & EvereX. City replied, "It doesn't matter if they are still alive. What's important is we are." Civic thanked Ridgeline. While walking, Ch3r approached the group and said that they killed The Hiatus. Ridgeline had no idea what he was saying. Ch3r said that he was a stealth demon guarding their leader, Cruiser-X. Civic didn't even see it since he was taken by The Exzylum. Ridgeline denied that he killed it. Ch3r said that Cruiser-X was reincarnated and he will strike again. In the CTC HQ, Armageddon learned about Civic's abduction since Ridgeline told it and said that they will do it with his brother. B. Altis sent a report that they are all back now along with Civic. Suddenly, G. Corolla interrupted the conversation and said that he can help beat The Exzylum. Armageddon angrily said that he must be careful on what he was trying to prove since The Exzylum was already preparing for war again. G. Corolla apologized and said that he will wait for the signal. Ridgeline rushed through the CTC HQ and warned all of the CTC that The Exzylum was already heading there in any second and that they need to prepare as soon as possible. Armageddon panicked as they had no idea how they will prepare for this. At the CTC MG, G. Corolla was guarding the entrance for any preemptive strikes by The Exzylum when he suddenly heard some bombs ticking around him. EvereX detonated a bomb near G. Corolla's path. G. Corolla yelled that they were under attack and he saw EvereX planting a bomb and tried to escape. G. Corolla threw a metal pipe but EvereX quickly froze him in ice. B. Altis ran to G. Corolla to ask what happened. The scene shifted to someone running towards them and it was MU-X. He launched Lanspear-X strikingly to EvereX and impaled his back. EvereX was down & dying on the floor and was trying to get back on his feet but MU-X got near him and said, "There is no tomorrow for you, EvereX." MU-X charged his Lanspear-X and brutally impaled EvereX's head resulting to the EvereX's death (Off-screen, MU-X moved EvereX's corpse in Geddon's Pit to be not reincarnated again by The Exzylum). When MU-X ran across to B. Altis, B. Altis was amazed and he realized that if he did not suppress the battle between them, the LXUD will be allied with them. After the incident, B. Altis called Ridgeline and gave a heads up to MU-X's hideout. Ridgeline confronted MU-X about the retaliation in the forest when The Exzylum wanted to capture him. MU-X said that he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He was trying to protect himself. When he was shot by Ch3r, MU-X said that it nearly killed him. Ridgeline told him that he just wanted to protect G. Corolla & G. Eagle not to be in trouble with The Exzylum since MU-X was continuing to escape. MU-X said that if he stopped escaping he will be captured by The Hiatus. Ridgeline was shocked that he also knew about it. MU-X explained what The Exzylum has. Later on, B. Altis revealed that his 2 members, Alphard & Vellfire, were here and they were still alive, working in Armageddon's Security Lab. MU-X smiled at the thought that he can still form his team and continue to fight against The Exzylum. MU-X quickly headed to the CTC HQ. Alphard & Vellfire were on a conversation with Armageddon. They were reporting about a detonated bomb near the Gate. Armageddon interrupted them and said that there was someone who wants to talk to them. MU-X showed himself and both Alphard & Vellfire smiled that their master was still alive. MU-X built the LXUD again with them. Later on, there was a massive explosion near the Gate destroying half of the entrance. Armageddon quickly called out that they were under attack by The Exzylum. Alphard reported that the bomb set by EvereX has exploded. At the main gate, Cruiser-X, Eclipse & The Hiatus came out and shouted that it was all over for them. B. Altis, Ridgeline, G. Corolla, MU-X, Honda-C and Armageddon had their defenses up. Armageddon confronted Cruiser-X that CTC was his town. Cruiser-X denied it and said, "It is not anymore because I already have my own home." Eclipse engaged to start the battle quickly and rushed to MU-X as his main target. MU-X quickly dodged the skills and grabbed him to silence. MU-X charged his Lanspear to kill him but Armageddon prevented him from killing Eclipse after realizing that Eclipse was a member of his forces. When MU-X dragged his weapon out, Cruiser-X signaled The Hiatus to unleash his power to Eclipse but Nitro went forward and executed Spike Rush: Death Center. Eclipse was brutally impaled, seconds the Death center damaged. resulting to Eclipse's death. Next, Nitro blinked to Cruiser-X and performed with his Death Spikes seconds again the damages blast out causing Cruiser-X's Death. The Hiatus unleashed a skill but it was canceled by Nitro. Suddenly, Nitro unleased large spikes called Vorpal Venomic Spikes which caused the termination of The Hiatus. Nitro stood and said to Cruiser X's corpse, "''It is now the Fall of The Exzylum, Cruiser-X" and he walked away out of CTC. After The Exzylum fell, Armageddon followed Nitro saying that he can explain what happened after he executed his son. Nitro declined and told Armageddon, "T''he damage has been done."'' Armageddon tried to apologize but Nitro decided to leave the CTC. The scene switched to a dying Uranus & Infernus trying to call Armageddon for help. Soundtrack The Divine Infection by Motionless In White is the official soundtrack of Fall of The Exzylum. Deaths * EvereX * Cruiser-X * Eclipse * The Hiatus Trivia * First appearance of Nitro (series) * Last appearance of Cruiser-X (deceased) * Last appearance of EvereX (deceased) * Last appearance of Eclipse (deceased) * Last appearance of The Hiatus (permanently deceased) * The series name refers to Nitro's line to Cruiser-X, "It is now the Fall of The Exzylum, Cruiser-X." * This final series marks the comeback of LXUD to the team * First appearance of Uranus & Infernus (series) Category:Chapter I